Guitarra
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [[One-shoot]] Coco quiere saber de dónde su padre saco su guitarra... {Hecho por: Gotti Calavera}


_Coco no es de mi autoría, pertenece a Disney Pixar_

* * *

 _ **Guitarra**_

* * *

La pequeña Coco, siempre iba en compañía de su papá, le gustaba verlo tocar en las plazas de Santa Cecilia y como le dedicaba una mira únicamente a ella entre el público.

Después de eso iban al mercado; Héctor tenía otro empleo como verdulero, mejor dicho, asistente del puesto ya que se encargaba de llevar las cajas con los productos frescos al puesto y alejar los de mal estado para que la gente solo viera con buenos ojos la tienda.

Coco se quedó en una banca quietecita ya que el trabajo no era mucho y solo necesitaba esperar; ella tenía por encargo cuidar la guitarra de su lindo papá. Aunque siempre se aburrí de una forma u otra, jugó con su vestido o con un palito dibujo en la tierra; pero nada acaparaba su atención.

No fue hasta sus ojos se toparon con el instrumento, le pareció curioso porque no parecía de madera, en cambio sí lo era; las curvas del cuerpo eran suaves y los dibujos eran curiosos.

¿Esqueletos? Le hacen recordar a su padre riendo por un periódico viejo con un dibujo de ellos, al parecer le gustaba la caricatura.

―Mi amor, ¿qué ocurre?

No se había dado cuenta que su papá había acabado, hasta le traía un dulce por ser buena niña al esperar. Ambos comieron a gusto entre risas, al ver como Ernesto les contaba cosas melosas a las muchachas del mercado…

― ¿De dónde sacaste la guitarra?

Héctor se sorprendió ante la pregunta, los ojitos de Coco estaban curiosos ante el instrumento, pero… ¿esas cosas se preguntaban? Las mejillas se le ponían rojas al recordarlo.

― ¿Lo quieres saber?

― ¡Sí!

La insistencia de su pequeña, era casi un reflejo de su madre, río en bajito ante eso.

―Conocí a tu madre por la guitarra.

Coco soltó un sonido de sorpresa, ella, en su mente de niña, nunca pensó que esa fuera la causa… ¿Se había puesto a pensar antes en como sus papás se conocieron? Coco creía que sus padres se vieron un día, se enamoraron, se casaron y la tuvieron; todo junto en ese día.

― ¡¿Cómo!?―ahora le picaba la curiosidad y la emoción de saberlo se le notaban en los ojos.

Héctor no lo quería contar, le daba mucha pena hacerlo… ¡No es que haya pasado malo! Es solo que le daba pena, tal vez porque después Coco lo vería diferente. No había sido galante o coqueto como lo era Ernesto.

― ¡Dime!―suplico la pequeña.

Suspiró rendido―Bien…―sabía que Coco quería saber del porqué de su cara roja.

[…]

Tenía como unos quince, había ahorrado lo suficiente para comprarse una guitarra que vio en el estante del pueblo; aunque era sencilla se le iba a presumir a su amigo. Solo puso un pie en la tienda y tenía la sensación que estaba vacía.

―Buen día~

Espero una respuesta, pero eso no llegó, así que mejor esperaría mirando los productos de la tienda; era la linda carpintería del pueblo y hacían toda clase de cosas con la madera, para su suerte ¡también instrumentos!

―Buen día~

― ¡Ay!―dio un grito del susto y cayó al suelo.

― ¿Está bien?―cuando alzó la mirada quedo mudo.

Calladito quedo al ver como la luz del lugar se reflejaba en la silueta, como si de un ángel se trataba; unos ojos grandes y lindos le observaban con preocupación.

― ¿Está bien?―volvió a preguntar.

― ¡Claro!―salió del trance.

Se incorporó del suelo, intentando verse como si no hubiera ocurrido; al fin pudo ver mejor a esa persona, era la niña más linda que haya visto en el pueblo hasta podría decir más linda que su mamá ―que en paz descanse―.

―Hola…―saludo con nervios.

―Hola―respondió la niña.

Volvió a quedarse mudo por el sonido de su voz, parecía el de una hermosa ave que…

―Disculpe, usted ¿buscaba algo?

― ¡Sí!

Debía de concentrarse, su misión era conseguir la guitarra; después volvería y le compondría canciones a esa hermosa niña cuyo nombre no sabía.

―Me llevaré la guitarra…―quiso que su voz sonará varonil.

Ella desvió la mirada apenada―No está a la venta.

¡Vaya, no pensó que esa fuera su respuesta!

― ¿¡Por qué!?

―No está terminada.

―Pero si se ve bien―Héctor le sonrió y fue al estante para agarrarla.

― ¡Espe-!

―No te preocupes, tendré cuidado. Soy un profesional.

Solo la saco de su lugar y está se desarmó al instante; Héctor tenía los ojos en blanco.

―Yo lo pagó―las mejillas se le pusieron rojas.

Rojas como jitomate, no, más rojo; tal vez un color como la salsa que hace su papá, porque esa niña comenzó a reír. Sentía la vergüenza recorrer por su cara, había arruinado tener una buena impresión ante ella; su risa era tan bonita, pero no dejaba de pensar que era en burla.

―Discúlpeme, usted―al fin pudo hablar después de reír―Pero aún no se lo puede llevar.

―Ya vi.

―No la he terminado…

―Pues tal pa-… Un momento ¿Tú la hiciste?

―Sí, mi papá le ayuda a mi tío en el negocio y yo le ayudo―comentó mientras recogía los pedazos.

―Deje le ayudo.

Mientras rejuntaban los pedazos, Héctor la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, no reparó en que sus manos se juntaran y dio un respingo apartándolas apenado; ya no cabía dudas que ella trabajaba ahí por las vendas en sus dedos y estaba seguro que el olor a resina era el que desprendía su pelo amarrado en una trenza.

―Perdóneme.

―No, no es eso…―se calló.

―Héctor.

― ¡Ah!―le sonrió―Mi nombre es Imelda.

No se estrecharon las manos ya que las tenían ocupadas, pusieron los pedazos en la mesa. Héctor se sintió culpable de haberle arruinado el trabajo a ella.

― ¿Para cuándo lo quiere?

― ¿Qué?―parpadeo confundido.

― ¡La guitarra! ¿Para cuándo?

―Ah…―se rasco la barbilla y se lo pensó― ¿Cuándo lo puedes terminar?

―No soy muy buena que digamos, solo he detallado el brazo y nada más.

―Entonces, vendré todos los días.

Héctor se fue con torpeza y vergüenza de haber actuado de esa manera; no llegó a pensar que la sonrisa que le dedico antes de irse le caló hasta los huesos a ella.

Y sí, iba todos los días, le contaba historias y ella hacia lo mismo, incluso la ayudaba en el negocio cuando se ponía pesado; esto hizo percatarse que la guitarra en el estante ya no estaba. Pensó que tal vez ella lo quito para que nadie fuera a comprarla o apartarla, era una dulce ilusión que hiciera la guitarra solo para él.

Pero solo quedaría en eso.

Vamos, no era tan guapo. Las mujeres querían a hombres fornidos, facciones gruesas y con un tupido bigote; la revolución había dejado eso y otras cosas. Como esa sátira que le gusta, pero solo se hallaba en los periódicos viejísimos que tiene su abuelo, también usa su guitarra para practicar las canciones que le había compuesto a Imelda desde que se encontraron.

Las visitas pronto se desplazaron a la plaza, al llano donde le ayuda a su padre en la siembra o al mercado donde hace unos encargos. Pronto Héctor cumpliría los 17 años y solo faltaba poco para ser un hombre a la sociedad.

―Ya estás viejo―exclamo Imelda sentada al pie del árbol.

Ella la había ido a buscar en el mercado, pero Ernesto le dijo que andaba en el campo. Esa niña ya era toda una señorita con sus quince años, lo había atrapado con las manos casi en la masa; Imelda no comprendía ¿Por qué Héctor no le quería cantar? Lo ha escuchado tocar con Ernesto o en la plaza, pero nunca cantar.

Era un enigma que la tenía curiosa, casi lo escucha cuando fue a descansar y lo vio agarrar su guitarra ¡Pero la vio para su mala suerte! Pero ya no señor, está vez no.

― ¿No vas a cantar?

Imelda era demasiado persuasiva, pero siempre Héctor lograba salirse con la suya ya sea porque Ernesto o su padre (ya sea el de él o el de ella) los interrumpía. Pero ahora solo estaba el arrullo que hacen las milpas por el viento y ellos dos; al fin solos.

Héctor temía que esté día llegará, ¿Y si le salía un gargajo de saliva? ¿Y si desafinaba? No le había querido cantar a Imelda porque no tenía una voz tan fuerte y grave como su amigo, esa voz lograba que las muchachitas de la plaza cayeran a sus pies; en cambio la suya, parecía algo bajita, aún no tenía esa voz de macho.

Estaba acomplejado, pero no podía negarle a Imelda está petición ahora; los ojos oscuros de su amada le exigían que tocará… ¡Vaya suerte del destino! Cuando ya iba a hacerlo y se puso afinar la vieja guitarra de su abuelo; las cuerdas se rompieron, no una, todas. Fingió decepción.

― ¡Uy! ¡Qué mal! Bueno, _Teodora_ ya estaba vieja. Lo siento, Imeldita que-…―se quedó callado.

No se había percatado que Imelda traía algo en la espalda, ese objeto ahora se lo mostraba con una sonrisa de superioridad.

¡La guitarra! ¡La canija guitarra ya estaba terminada!

―Problema resulto… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Puede que utilizará ese tono dulce de ángel y todo, pero no era momento para emocionarse por tener un regalo hecho de su propia amada; parecía que le llevo mucho esfuerzo.

Ya no era café, era blanca; no creía que eso fuera madera por el brillo que desprendía, en el diseño fue cuidadosa para no dañar el cuerpo de la guitarra al tallarlo. Imelda retiro a _Teodora_ y le entrego el obsequio a Héctor…

―Toca~

Héctor tragó en grueso― ¿No te vas a reír?

― ¿Reír?

―Por mí voz.

―Te lo prometo.

Las manos le sudaron, rascó las cuerdas y el sonido vibró, era suave; se notaba que la guitarra estaba hecha con cariño.

" _De piedra ha de ser la cama_

 _De piedra la cabecera_

 _La mujer que a mí me quiera…"_

Imelda ya estaba preparada para aguantar la risa, pero todo lo contrario; la voz de Héctor no era nada comparada como la de Ernesto, no era grave: era suave, cálida y armoniosa, te daba la sensación de que el corazón se agitaba al igual que las cuerdas. Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas al pensar así, pero ella no era la única.

Héctor también estaba rojo, a pesar de eso se veía precioso mientras cantaba; solo para ella.

―Cantas hermoso.

Dejó de tocar y cantar al escuchar la voz dulce de Imeldita, no creyó lo que escuchó; ni mucho menos cuando ella acobijo entre manos su rostro, estaban tan cerca el uno con el otro. Héctor aún no comprendía lo que sucedía, de seguro tenía la cara muy roja al ver como ella cerraba los ojos y le dio un beso casto los labios.

Estaba seguro que sus orejas echaban humo como un ferrocarril.

[…]

Obviamente que le omitió a Coco el detalle de estar nervioso y cambio papeles con Imelda en ser él que tomo la iniciativa en ese beso. Se lo guardaría hasta la tumba si es necesario.

En cambio, la pequeña quedó fascinada con la historia; si llevó algo de tiempo para ambos fueran los padres que conoce ahora, sonrió para su padre y para la guitarra. Se notaba que era algo que haría su mamá con esfuerzo y dedicación.

― ¡Es un lindo regalo!

* * *

¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
